warm touch
by kk.zombie
Summary: When hinata and neji are on a mission,things take a wrong turn.See what happens!


Hinata fell to the floor in pain,caughing blood half expected her to keep her head down,but to his surprise she slowly got up with an angery-hard stone faced exprestion,and he couldent help but think about how far shes pushed her long strong shiny hair away from her face,her byakugan leached accross her hard eyes. Hinata:bloodstaind,beaten,cut up,and almost out of chakra but she still stood,her hands ready to strike her legs ready to push her forward,she would not back down. neji who was far much stronger was panting as well trying to keep his gaurd up,his mind was wandering to much on her,but he couldent help it. He watched for there enemy's next move,but he stared as if waiting for hinata to get up._whats he planning?_ neji thought as his own byakugan plasterd itself on his eyes."Nii-san!" hinata choaked his eyes flickerd to her he could see her pointing at his feet,he looked down eyes widening there were these blue chakra wires wired around his feet. _iv seen this before in sakura's _and ino's chunnin exam! Neji looked back up at the ninja,an akatsuki was using. Hinata and neji were on a mission with lee and kiba to stop some rough ninjas,that were helping out had cut down a few ANBU and were geting to close to the struggeling agienst the wires but his mind would flash back to sakura's useless struggels. He could see kilometes away:  
lee and kiba batteling agienst other ninjas ahead. When the ninja ran at him he went into defense mode he couldent use rotation,for two resons: lack of chakra and his feet were braced himself,but the impact never came his eyes ajusted hinata was infront of him! Holding the sowerd with her hands,the tip inches away from her stomich. "you just refuse to stay down" the ninja said calmly "but i'll finish you" he said as his sowerd riped from her hands,blood pulsing out of the soft palms. Neji was shocked he knew hinata wasent the same weak shy girl she was 3 years ago, but he never expected her to be so forward in a battle.

As the sowerd rips threw the air with devine speed hinata doesent move. She stays in her rightful spot,infront of neji. _now you can see my back, neji-niisan! i can finally protect you after all these years,i can finally protect my protector._ she thought as she watched the sowerd flash down towerds her. She wasent scard she was never afraid of death,not even 3 years was one thing she would not be afraid of,  
the onley true thing she was scard of,was loosing someone she cared about very much.  
She was no longer a baby that would watch her teammates fall before her! She ignored nejis cammandeds to leave."honestly brother you hurt me" hinata said neji's eyes widend "that you still dont have confindance in my strength!" she said as the sowerd was inches away from her face her bloody hands shot up chakra pulsing threw her hands as she grabed the sowerd. The strength of the blade made her bend her legs for support,her teeth gritted togethier in frustration! "now you can see the skills that you worked so hard with me to perfect!" she snapped as the blades tip shatterd her arms pulled back behind her, her palms pointed at the ninja. Hinata scoweled as what ever chakra she had left fell into her hands her eye brow twiched in pain and consintration,as her hands finally were able to form chakra lions around them. The ninja ran after her with extreme speed!But Hinata ran at him as fast as her legs would take her!Whitch to her surprise was alout faster than she imagined.

"Gental step twin lion fist" hinata snaped as she dove into battle:running around and jumping trying to land a blow  
but to neji it looked very much like step and jump she toke was graceful and filled with confindence something hinata lacked,than it dawned on neji who feelt a wave of shame, He was her cousin who always lacked confindence in her,but no one elise did ,it was just him and her was so shamefull her familey dident see how strong she was even when they trained with her the most,they just dident see it,but now nejis eyes were finally opened and he could finally see. He smiled to himself as hinata gracefully spun around the ninja and hit him with both palms,but not before she got what was left of his sowerd threw her pulsed out of her mouth and neji gasped as he struggeld agienst the wires! Another wave of shame flead over him or was it guilt ethier way he dident like the feeling. "Hinata!" he shouted as the wires that were laced around his feet and ankels were released as the enemy fell and so did hinata. Neji's arms caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes closed gentally,as she tryed to even her fell to a knee in pain trying to hold both there waits was pure agony,she dident way much but he was pretty sure his right arm was broken it sure feelt like it. "hey hinata are you okay!" neji snapped shaking her lightly _shit! of cores she wasent okay!she has a hole in her stomich and barly any chakra!stupied!_ he shouted at himself. Nejis eyes scanned for lee and kiba,  
but when he found them he could see them still takeing care of the ninjas. Looking back down at Hinatas fragile pail face he noticed her pail lavender eyes were opened and seemed to be smiling at him even though her lips werent. "nii-san" she whisperd neji waited as she gave a week smile, blood oozing out the corner of her lips. "are you an idiot you could have died!" he snapped harshly but there was an edge of concern,hinata could hear it clearly whitch ruind it.

hinata gentally reached up,her bloody hand touched his soft warm stared down at her with hard eyes,but lost them as soon as the warm touch accured. Neji pulled hinata to his chest his chin on her head "im...so sorry" he whisperd.  
hinata couldent help but get a twing of anger it snapped like a rubber band. "for what!  
you have done nothing but protect me ever sence the chunnin exams and it was my turn to do the same!" she snapped or tried to even though she tryed to sound menacing ,but it just sounded like kitten furry,it dident sink into couldent help but think how cute his cousin was she always was. "im just happy your okay" he whisperd. hinata looked groggely into his pail eyes they were emotionless to anyother person,but not to hinata she could read him clearly like an opened book...her opened book. Hinata could see relefe,concern,love and couldent help but loved her cousin so much! Hinata gasped as a dagger of pain hit her,she curled up into a ball her eyes closing as she slowly lost conciussnes.

Neji stood up slowly holding her "hang in there" he whisperd and kissed her forhead he couldent help it "i love you neji." hinata whimperd neji smiled weekly "i love you too."he whisperd.


End file.
